EAW National Elite Championship
The 'EAW National Elite Championship '(formerly EAW National Extreme Championship) is a professional e-wrestling mid-card championship in Elite Answers Wrestling (EAW). It is currently part of the Dynasty brand and is one of the three mid-card championships, complimenting the EAW Interwire Championship on the Showdown brand and the EAW Pure Championship on the Voltage brand. It was first established in June 2007 when EAW was introduced as a brand within Answers Championship Wrestling as the AWF National Answers Championship. This championship eventually went over to EAW when it became its own federation and the name was changed to the EAW National Extreme Championship. When the company was renamed to Elite Answers Wrestling, the name of the championship was changed to National Elite Championship. Its extensive history is a testament to its distinguishing value to Extreme Answers Wrestling and, most often, its strong mid-card. The National Elite Championship has been held by some of the best competitors in the mid-card, eventual world champions, and Hall of Famers. History Origin The National Elite Championship was a part of AWF before its time in EAW as an independent federation, but the first match and inaugural champion for the EAW National Elite Championship was between Hardy Boyz and Latino Game. On an episode of Dynasty, Hardy Boyz defeated Latino Game to become the first-ever EAW National Elite Champion in the independent Extreme Answers Wrestling federation. Prominence The EAW National Elite Championship has become a very coveted in the company as many future world champions and Hall of Famers have claimed the championship in their quest for eternal greatness. Long-time longest reigning champion and Hall of Famer, Y2Impact is one of many who brought most of the prestige to the championship. After his reign with the National Elite Championship, he soon was to become a world champion and make his way towards being one of the best in the world. Hall of Famer Robbie V is one of four men to hold the championship twice and still holds the record for most reigns with the four men. RRS won his National Elite Championship to be able to bring him to the highly-revered position of Grand Slam Champion. Many other world champions like John Alloy, Hurricane Hawk, Kevin Devastation, Prince of Phenomenal, and Tyler Parker have also won this championship to bring more prestige to the belt in their career. Reigns The EAW National Elite Championship was introduced June 13th, 2007 (later in 2008 in the independent EAW). The inaugural champion was Hardy Boyz after he defeated . There have been twenty-nine (29) different official champions, with Robbie V, Dark Emperor, Alex Anderson, Moses X all having the most reigns at two each. The longest reigning EAW National Extreme Champion was GI Styles who held the championship for approximately eleven (11) months (between Reckless Wiring and Reasonable Doubt). The shortest reigning EAW National Elite Champion was Troy Conway who held the championship nearly a week. The current champion is The Pizza Boy, who is reigning in his first tenure as EAW National Elite Champion in his career. He won the championship when he defeated Tig Kelly at EAW Rising Tide. Title History Key Names History As of , . :† indicates reigns and title changes not recognized by EAW. Category:Championships Category:EAW Category:EAW Championships